Early Morning
by Nessa Shadows
Summary: It was way too early for sex (8059 Lemon)


"Takeshi." It's _super_ early. The sun is just fully risen, the sky still orange. The birds are just starting to chirp and sing and fly off for food and _damn_. It's super early—too early—and so Yamamoto just sighs as he rolls over to face the owner of the whiny voice. It's Hayato, the white-haired boy standing by his bed, playing with the hem of his pants, chest bare. Yamamoto blinks as he watches the younger lick and bite his lip before speaking again, crawling onto the bed.

"Takeshi," he says again, pushing Yamamoto from his side onto his back, straddling he older's waist, "Takeshi, _please_." Before he gets to ask, Hayato grinds his hips down and Yamamoto could feel it: the light-haired boy was hard, pushing his hips down against the older's. Reaching his hands up, he rested them on the younger's hips, slowly rubbing the visible hipbones above his pants. Hayato continued to move his hips, his breath coming out in small pants, his hands pressed against Yamamoto's chest.

"_Takeshi_," Hayato whined while looking into the other's eyes, "_I need it, I need you to fuck me_." He punctuated his plea with a sensual hip roll, causing the older to moan. Now fully awake, he switched their positions, Hayato's legs coming up to wrap around him. Wasting no time, Yamamoto pulled the younger's pants down, only slightly surprised by Hayato's lack of underwear. He gripped Hayato's flushed member, pumping the length, his thumb rubbing against the dripping slit every time his hand reached the top. His lips covered Hayato's moist ones, swallowing the younger's moans and whimpers.

While he stroked, his other hand roamed over Hayato's pale chest. Finding a perky nipple, his fingers rubbed and twisted, making the other's back arch in pleasure. Pulling away from his kiss-plumped lips, Yamamoto kissed Hayato's neck, sucking on what he knew was the other's sweet spot. Moaning loudly, Hayato tilted his head, granting Yamamoto more access to the skin there. Yamamoto sucked hard, leaving marks over the area. Whining, Hayato spoke.

"Takeshi, _please_, I need you inside" he moaned, bucking his hips up. Nodding slightly, Yamamoto moved away from Hayato and pulled his own pants and boxers down before getting back on the bed, settling in between Hayato's spread legs. Yamamoto rubbed the other's thighs before reaching under his pillow where he knew his bottle of lube to be. About to pull it out, he was stopped by Hayato who shook his head.

"No, no prep, Takeshi, just get in me" he begged, grabbing his legs by the knees and pulling them up to his chest, exposing his hole, twitching between his perky cheeks. Groaning lowly at the erotic sight, Yamamoto complied, grabbing Hayato's thigh with one hand and his own cock in the other, guiding it to the younger's hole. He spent a moment rubbing the head against it before he began to push in, moaning at the feeling of the younger's tightness. Under him, Hayato let out a high-pitched moan, his face scrunched up due to the painful pleasure. The friction from the dry entry made Yamamoto groan, the heat encompassing him being too much.

He started slow, just barely pulling out and pushing back in. It took all in his power to not ram into the tightness, not wanting to hurt his young lover. Hayato's eyes were shut tightly, his head tilted back as he adjusted to the feeling of being stretched so wide without any preparation. Holding his legs tighter to his chest, Hayato shifted his hips, forcing Yamamoto in deeper, whining loudly. Soon the older was thrusting quickly, hitting the other's prostate hard. The room was filled with loud moans as both boys got closer to their climax. Reaching between them, Yamamoto grabbed Hayato's weeping member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Their stomach's tightened up as their release got closer and at once , they both came, Hayato all over his stomach and Yamamoto inside, filling the other up with his cream.

Panting, Yamamoto pulled his softening cock out of Hayato, the blonde moaning softly at the feeling of being empty and cum dripping out of his stretched hole. Laying down, Yamamoto pulled the blanket over their naked bodies, pulling Hayato closer to him.

"Takeshi," Hayato started, only to get shushed by a finger on his lips. Yamamoto just shook his head and closed his eyes, running his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Shhh, let's just sleep—we can clean up later" and with that, they were out.

* * *

This..._this_...I can't even

This is craaap omg I'll do better next time~

I really like 8059 and I feel like I ruined them *^*

Okay, baaai~


End file.
